Feuerband-Schrein
Der '''Feuerband-Schrein '''ist der erste Ort den der Spieler nach der Flucht aus dem Nördlichen Asyl der Untoten betritt. *right|300pxFür den Ort in Dark Souls III, siehe Feuerband-Schrein (Dark Souls III). Beschreibung Der '''Feuerband-Schrein '''ist der Hauptanlaufpunkt für den Erwählten Untoten (Chosen Undead). Im verlauf der Geschichte wird der Spieler immer wieder hierher zurückkehren. Bemerkungen *Anastacia of Astora ist hier die Feuerhüterin. *Frampt hält sich hier auf. *Falls ein "Schlüsselgegenstand" wie eine Herrscherseele verloren geht, erscheint Sie in der Truhe hinter Frampt Charaktere Diese Charaktere halten sich im Verlauf des Spiels am Feuerband-Schrein auf: *Crestfallen Warrior - Found near the bonfire. Disappears when Kingseeker Frampt arrives. *Anastacia von Astora - Sie ist die Feuerhüterin. *Petrus of Thorolund - Miracle teacher. Found near the stairs to the elevator. *Rhea of Thorolund - Advanced Miracle teacher. Will not offer any spells while at Firelink. Found by Petrus. *Vince of Thorolund - Freund und Begleiter von Rhea. *Nico of Thorolund - Freund und Begleiter von Rhea. *Knight Lautrec of Carim - Found near the Firekeeper's cage. Will disappear after the death of Anastacia. *Griggs of Vinheim - Sorcery teacher. Arrives at Firelink after being rescued in the Undead Burg. Found near the stairs to the Undead Burg. *Laurentius of the Great Swamp - Pyromancy teacher. Gives the player the Pyromancy Flame. Can be found between the bonfire and Kingseeker Frampt's location. *Big Hat Logan - Advanced Sorcery teacher. Found near Griggs. Arrives at Firelink after being rescued in Sen's Fortress. *Kingseeker Frampt - Primordial Serpent. Arrives at Firelink after both Bells of Awakening have been rung. Found in the area that was once filled with water. *Domhnall of Zena - Merchant. Found under the aqueduct leading to the Undead Burg. Arrives at Firelink after the player rings both Bells of Awakening. *Ingward - One of the four Sealers of New Londo. He goes to Firelink after the defeat of the Four Kings. *Patches - Thief. He turns away from his evil ways and becomes a merchant when he comes to Firelink. Arrives at Firelink when Gravelord Nito is defeated. *Siegmeyer of Catarina - Knight of Catarina. Arrives at Firelink after being saved in Anor Londo. *Sieglinde of Catarina - Daughter of Siegmeyer. Arrives at Firelink after being rescued from the Golden Crystal Golem in the Duke's Archives. *Giant Crow - The Giant Crow is a constant presence and acts as a means of transport between Firelink Shrine and the Undead Asylum. Gegner Enemies can be found on the outskirts of the area, leading up to Undead Burg and in the graveyard, leading down into The Catacombs. *Armored Zombie *Giant Skeleton Swordsman *Skeleton Swordsman *Undead Rat *Undead Soldier Erwähnenswerte Gegenstände Armor *Dingy Set (Anastacia of Astora - Corpse) Keys *Undead Asylum F2 West Key (Corpse) Miracles *Emit Force (Siegmeyer - Gift) Miscellaneous *Binoculars (Corpse) *Black Eye Orb (Anastacia of Astora - Corpse) *Copper Coin (Petrus of Thorolund - Gift) *Cracked Red Eye Orb x4 (Chest) *Firebomb x6 (Corpse) *Homeward Bone x6 (Chest) *Humanity x3 (Corpse) *Lloyd's Talisman x4 (Chest) *Sunlight Medal (Lautrec - Gift) Rings *Ring of Sacrifice (Corpse) Weapons *Caduceus Round Shield (Corpse) *Morning Star (Chest) *Pyromancy Flame (Laurentius - Gift) *Talisman (Chest) *Winged Spear (Corpse) *Zweihander (Corpse) Kategorie:Orte (Dark Souls)